


ill hang out with (y)our friends

by shhhhyoursister



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:24:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shhhhyoursister/pseuds/shhhhyoursister
Summary: David has top surgery, and Abdi invites the boys over to swim.(aka "abdi and carlos are a little confused but they got the spirit"





	ill hang out with (y)our friends

**Author's Note:**

> hyello it me again with a fic and im worried that i made abdi and carlos a lil too dumb lol
> 
> title from "jorts" by mom jeans (yeah im gonna try to name all my fics after their songs except for my first one cause i didnt think to do it whoops)

David hadn’t wanted to make a big show of it once he got top surgery. He was beyond excited, and so were Matteo and Laura (who both turned out to be perfect, doting nurses while David recovered). He knew that people would eventually find out; he wasn’t planning on hiding it. He just didn’t want to deal with the questions and all of the fuss. He liked being the center of attention, but not when that attention was focused on his medical history. While he was proud of the scars on his chest, he didn’t want them to be the only thing people saw when they looked at him. However, there was something that David was simultaneously dreading and looking forward to: swimming.

 

When he was a kid, David loved to swim. It came naturally to him, and Laura used to jokingly call him a “little fish”. He would dart around the pool, dare everyone around to race, and show off all the little tricks he learned. As he got older, he started to prefer going as deep as he could, sitting on the bottom and moving his arms to keep himself under. From there he would open his eyes, and watch the blurry figures of Laura,  his friends, or whoever he was swimming with. He would sit in this beautiful muffled, blurry world, until somebody (usually Laura) grabbed him by his hair, or arm, or whatever was closest to the surface. They all usually thought it was a game, and he’d laugh along. They never knew that it was his way of escaping.

 

Once David realized he was trans, he refused every invitation to swim.

 

******

 

Until he made friends, who loved him and supported him, and he started accepting the invitations again. 

 

David had been nervous in the hours leading up the first time they were going to Abdi’s. He knew that all of the people coming were his friends, all knew he was trans, and wouldn’t judge him for swimming or not swimming, but he couldn’t stop the anxiety brewing in his stomach. Matteo had been watching him nervously pace in front of the mirror, occasionally checking himself out or looking at his phone. Matteo didn’t understand why David was so nervous; he looked hot as  _ fuck _ . He was wearing a pair of gray swim trunks, a black tank top, and had sunglasses tucked into the collar of it. He might have been doing more than just lazily watching David from his spot on the bed. He was lying on his stomach, his head rested on his arms at the bottom of the bed, and he might have been  _ staring _ a little. 

 

Matteo also knew their friends wouldn’t question anything David did or didn’t do. They might not have always been the most…..knowledgeable, or careful with the words they chose, but he knew they all supported David. He kept telling him as such, but David would just shoot him a small smile and look at his phone again. When Matteo finally realized that they had to leave soon, he got up and dug around in his clothes until he found a pair of blue swim trunks and a random tee shirt. Once he was up, he waited until David was stationed in front of the mirror again, fidgeting with the front part of his hair, and making sure that his shirt was draping perfectly atop his binder. Matteo wrapped himself around David, resting his chin on his shoulder and catching his eyes in the mirror. David exhaled softly, sinking a bit into Matteo’s hold.

 

“You know everyone loves you, right?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“At this point I think they’d rather hang out with you than me.” David smiled at that, looking down at his feet, and when he looked back up, Matteo was grinning at him in the mirror.

 

“I don’t know about that. I may be cool, but they all love you a lot.”

 

Matteo smirked. “Who said you’re cool?”

 

David smirked back in the mirror, raising his eyebrows. “You, and all of your friends.”

 

Matteo rolled his eyes, muttered an “ _ Our _ friends,” and squeezed David around the middle. David sighed, feeling slightly better, and detached Matteo’s arms from around him (an extremely difficult task, as Matteo quite enjoyed clinging). He turned to face him, before leaning in for a gentle kiss. They both smiled into it, and then parted so they could gather the rest of their things. 

 

They didn’t talk a lot on their way to Abdi’s. When they finally got there, David took a deep breath, and pushed ahead into Abdi’s backyard. 

 

That day had gone fine; the boys had questioned a little, and David had smiled tightly and said that he had pulled a muscle working out, and the boys groaned in sympathy and dropped it. Once that whole conversation was done with, David relaxed, and enjoyed the rest of the time sitting with his feet in the water, laughing at the dumb antics the boys were getting up to. They ordered food and drank beer after, and it was all in all a successful day. It helped that Matteo was acting fucking adorable, exhausted after all the swimming, and had spent the rest of the night glued to David, occasionally mumbling when someone acknowledged him. David remembered that feeling, of spending all day in the sun with your friends, swimming and playing until you’re all barely awake enough to eat. He remembered hoping that he’d be able to experience that with this group of boys. 

 

They spent a lot of that summer in Abdi’s backyard, the boys and whoever else came by splashing and roughhousing in the pool. David would always sit on the edge, either joined by Matteo (who would hop in and out depending on how he was feeling and how much he missed David), or Jonas, who didn’t like seeing David sitting by himself. David and Jonas had a surprising amount of sweet conversations watching their friends mess around in the pool, usually focused on Matteo or politics. He was extremely pleased when he learned how much of an activist Jonas was, and enjoyed having someone to talk with on those subjects. 

 

He also had a LOT of fun watching Matteo roughhouse with the other boys. He loved his boyfriend dearly, but could not say that he was the strongest, or the most coordinated. When they fought he almost always won, and it was no different with the much bigger Abdi and Carlos. David would laugh anytime they would push him under, and fantasized about the day he’d be able to do the same. And without fail, after he had suffered as much friendly bullying as he could, Matteo would swim up to where David was sitting, heave himself out of the pool (more than once slipping and falling back in with a splash that made David fall over from laughing), and cuddle up to David as he complained about Matteo getting him wet, but doing nothing to push him away. 

 

*********

 

This summer was going to be different. 

 

  1. **ok. cool.**



 

**Abdi:** _ Boys, opening the pool today!!  _

**Carlos:** _Hell yeah man!! Party time!_ ** _! ٩( ᐛ )و_**

**Jonas:** _ Should I get the beers? Food? How are we doing this?? _

**Carlos** ** _:_** _It isn’t party time without beer and food, man_

 **Abdi:** _He’s right. I supply the pool, you boys supply everything else._

 **David:** _We can bring the beer._

 **Jonas:** _I can pay for the food then, lets fucking go!!_

**Carlos:** _ I’ll supply myself  _ **_(⌐▨_▨)_ **

**Abdi:** _Motherfucker, you bring the pool noodle you stole from me last summer! My mom was asking about it!!_

 **Carlos:** _I used it. I’ll buy you another one._

 **Abdi:** _What the fuck do you mean you used it?? You can use them more than once asshole_

 **Carlos:** _I will bring a pool noodle, that’s all that matters. And I’ll make it pretty for your mom_ ** _( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°,)_**

 **Jonas:** **_(◔_◔)_**

**Matteo:** **_:)_ **

 

David, while initially excited when the messages started coming into the groupchat, is becoming more and more worried about what would actually happen the day of. David is hoping that if he doesn’t acknowledge it, the boys wouldn't. He knows Matteo isn’t going to say anything, and assumes that Jonas has enough tact to do the same. The wildcards, as always, are Abdi and Carlos. They mean so well, but don’t have enough brain cells between the two of them to have any common sense. He has a feeling it could go one of three ways:

 

  1. The boys are completely oblivious, and don’t say anything, and they have a great time.
  2. The boys give him some confused looks, maybe stare at the scars on his chest, before seeing David’s face and not pushing the topic. Still fun, with maybe a slightly awkward ambiance that they would eventually push past. 
  3. They would freak out and ask David a ton of questions.



 

He’s prepared for each of the scenarios, one and two being the easiest. He’s much less excited for the last option. He has some basic answers ready; a brief explanation of what top surgery is, yes he is feeling fine, yes he can swim safely, no he isn’t getting anything else done, yes he is happy. He knows that in the case of the third option, the boys will be asking out of authentic love and care for their friend, and he doesn’t want to shut them down. That doesn’t mean that he’s excited for it. 

 

Matteo can see his nerves building as it comes closer to the time they’re leaving. He’s in the same position as he was the first time, alternating between pacing and stopping in front of the mirror. This time, however, he is shirtless and wearing a pair of dark green swim trunks that Matteo said looked great with his skin tone (he didn’t know Matteo paid attention to that kind of thing, and his cheeks had turned pink with the compliment). He stops again in front of the mirror, flipping his sunglasses on top of his head, and sighs. Matteo is gathering the beer in the kitchen, so he is alone. He runs his hands over the scars on his chest, smiling lightly before running a hand through his hair and sighing again. He grabs a shirt from the bed, the same white one with the dinosaur he had worn to the party where him and Matteo had had their (almost) first kiss. 

 

He suddenly hears a  _ crash _ from the kitchen, and then a quiet “Fuck!” He laughs to himself, wraps the shirt around his neck, and goes to see what his boyfriend has done.

 

He sees Matteo on the floor of the kitchen, picking up beer-covered pieces of glass with his bare hands. David rolls his eyes, grabs a broom, and lightly hits Matteo with it.

 

“Hey! Don’t do that, I broke a bottle.”

 

“Yeah I can tell, why don’t you go get ready before you slice your hand open?” 

 

Matteo huffs, standing up and eyeing David. He smirks and starts making his way over, immediately slipping in the puddle of beer on the floor. David grabs him before he hit the ground, pulling him in for a kiss. Matteo pulls back after a minute, wrapping his arms around David’s neck and giving him a tentative smile. 

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

David sighs. “I’m okay. Nervous. Excited. Want to clean up the glass from the floor before one of us steps in it.” Matteo laughs, and moves away so David can sweep up the glass and throw paper towels on the beer. Matteo goes to change, and comes back as David is throwing everything out. 

 

“What are you nervous about?”   
  


“I love the boys. But I also know that they say dumb shit sometimes, and I’m worried what they’ll say about this.” As David says it, he gestures to his bare chest. Matteo looks down and smirks. David rolls his eyes. Matteo is not subtle in his attraction to David, and especially not subtle about how happy he is to have David walking around shirtless.

 

“If they say anything bad I’ll beat them up.”

 

“Oh, you think you could take them?”

 

Matteo smirks again, shoving David against the wall in a surprising display of dominance, and kissing him hard, his hands coming up to rest on David’s chest. His fingers trace gently over the scars, making a smile appear on David’s face. Matteo pulls away when he feels it.

 

“They’re probably gonna say dumb stuff. They’re dumb. But they love you and will be happy for you no matter what.” 

 

David looks down, too nervous to look Matteo in the eyes with the soft look he’s being given. “I know.”

 

“Then what’s the problem?”

 

“I just,” David huffs out his nose, “I don’t want want them to care about it. Yeah, I know they love me, but I want to just exist without having to explain myself. Even to friends! Especially to friends! When we get there all they’re gonna see are the scars.”

 

Matteo traces his fingers along the scars again, a small frown on his face. “I thought you liked the scars?”

 

“I do. I’m proud of them, even. But I want to swim with my friends today, not have a round of twenty questions about my fucking body.” David is getting frustrated. Not at Matteo, but about the situation in general. He is proud of being trans, proud of the fact that he’s made it long enough to have top surgery, but he’s tired of having to explain himself.

 

“I….I can talk to them if you want? I don’t think I’d explain it as good as you but I can do that for you, if you need me too.” Matteo looks worried, his hands still rubbing across David’s chest, but slower now. 

  
David sighs “No, I’m not going to make you do that. I can handle it. I just don’t want to.”   
  


Matteo nods before pulling David into a hug. David squeezes him, needing the contact, and resting his head on Matteo’s shoulder. Matteo rubs his back and kisses his shoulder before David pulls away.

 

“We should probably get going, I don’t want to let my worrying stop us from having fun.” David smiles at him, and Matteo smiles back before kissing him again. David puts his shirt on, despite Matteo’s many protests, and they leave the flat.

 

The walk over is quiet, like the first time, David too in his head to carry a conversation. He’s holding the beers, and Matteo has everything else they’re bringing in a bag. Every once in a while Matteo points at something on the street, and David just nods. By the time they get to Abdi’s, David is calmer, and ready to face their friends. When they walk into the backyard, they are greeted with yells and hugs from the other boys. 

 

When it came time, and all of the boys are getting in the water and yelling about it being cold, David is figuring out what he wanted to do. Matteo’s standing by their stuff, putting on sunscreen too slowly for that to be his main focus, which is confirmed when David glances up at his face to see a worried look. David smiles, letting out a shaky breath, and turns his back to the pool. He doesn’t hear Matteo come over, but he can sense his presence right before he feels a hand on his shoulder. He turns around to meet Matteo’s eyes, exchanging a meaningful look.  Just then, Carlos jumps in, splashing both of them and most of the surrounding area.

 

Matteo shakes his head, sputtering. “Asshole, you got us all wet!” David laughs, some of the tension leaving his body. He reaches up and wipes some of the water from Matteo’s cheeks with his thumbs, earning a soft smile. Once the boys in the pool are sufficiently distracted, David starts feeling nervous again. He takes a couple of deep breaths, before looking into Matteo’s eyes and nodding once. 

 

Matteo smiles and pulls away, giving David enough space to remove his shirt. Once it was off and thrown onto the pile of their stuff, he turns back to Matteo, and is met with a look of utter adoration. He walks up to him, jokingly flexing, until Matteo starts laughing and grabs him by the cheeks to pull him into a kiss, moving his hands to David’s chest. This kind of attention David is totally okay with, and feeling his boyfriend’s hands rubbing along his chest, along the scars that have been healed for months, he feels a new jolt of confidence. He pulls away from the kiss, winking at Matteo (who smiles widely in response), and runs towards the pool, pulling off an impressive cannonball that rocks the pool enough that the other boys pop their heads up, shaking water out of their eyes.

 

“Wait, was that David? Is he swimming with us? Did he actually come in?” Abdi is very excited by this, and starts looking around the pool. David hasn’t resurfaced, and the boys can’t see him under the small waves and ridiculous amount of pool toys and floaties (including a brand new pink floral pool noodle that Carlos had presented Abdi with a smug grin, which Abdi had promptly grabbed and wacked Carlos across the face with). 

 

Matteo is laughing, and from his higher vantage point, he can see David slowly swimming underwater towards Carlos, who was totally unaware, looking at the far end of the pool to see if David had come up for air. Once Matteo sees David a few inches away, he knows exactly what was coming. It was a move that Jonas had pulled on Matteo countless times, always resulting in both of them fighting and rolling around underwater until one of them choked and had to come up to cough.

 

“AHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!” Carlos lets out a shrill scream before pitching backwards, his back hitting the water with a painful sounding  _ smack _ . Jonas and Matteo have both fallen over laughing, Matteo rolling on the ground outside of the pool, and Jonas floating on his back, hands on his stomach, struggling to stay above the surface of the water. Abdi, having not seen David in the water, starts panicking.

 

“Carlos?! Oh my god what happened to him? And where’s David?” He doesn’t have enough sense to look down; otherwise he would see the shape in the water drifting towards him. He doesn’t realize that it’s happening until he is also screaming and falling backwards, flailing his arms around until he is under. Matteo takes this as his chance to hop into the pool, standing against the side with Jonas. Eventually, David pops up next to him with a huge grin on his face, and pecks him on the cheek. Jonas sees him and smiles, not acknowledging David being in the pool, or his lack of a shirt. David is grateful, and reaches over for a fistbump. 

 

“Dude, that was fucking hilarious.” Jonas laughs, before Abdi and Carlos pop up at the exact same time, almost like it’s intentional. The boys on the side laugh, and then laugh even harder when they see the matching freaked looks on their faces.

 

“Man!! Not cool!” Abdi says, splashing water in David’s direction for emphasis.

 

“I thought there was a fucking shark in the water, I thought I was a dead man!”

 

Jonas laughs. “Dude, how would there be a fucking shark in the pool?”

 

“I didn’t think it through, man! I was scared!”

 

Matteo and David are still losing their minds, holding onto each other so they wouldn’t drown. In the back of his mind, David is thinking about how nice it is to feel Matteo’s skin on his in the water. They have spent a lot of time, after David was healed enough, just cuddling with their shirts off. It was David’s favorite part of the recovery, experiencing just how much  _ more _ he feels when more of his skin was pressed to Matteo’s. Not that they haven't done the same before his surgery; it was just  _ different _ now, right in a way that he was always hoping he’d feel after. He adds this new feeling, wet skin touching Matteo’s, water lapping gently at his stomach, to his list. 

 

After they have all mostly calmed down, he can almost feel Abdi’s gaze shift to his chest. The rest of them are still laughing, but David stops, clearing his throat and his eyes shifting around until they rested on Matteo. Him and Jonas are huddled close together, still giggling softly about what had just happened. He glances back at Abdi just in time to see a huge smile grow on his face.

 

“Dude! David! Holy fuck!”

 

That get everyone’s attention; Matteo and Jonas look at Abdi, and then Matteo’s eyes flit to David before settling, looking at him and in a way that means  _ I’m sorry in advance for whatever these idiots say. _

 

“Bro! You look hot as fuck!” This comment makes David smile. He smiles bigger and chuckles when he looks over and sees Jonas and Matteo nodding in agreement He is okay with compliments, as long as the conversation shifts quickly. He knows better though, and is steeling himself for the questions to start.

  
“Your testosterone worked!”   
  


……..What?

 

David’s expression changes from one of practiced patience to one of complete confusion. He looks and sees both Matteo and Jonas giving him the same look.

 

“Uh...what?”

 

“It worked, dude! Your chest looks just like mine!” Abdi says, puffing his chest out with a broad smile on his face.

 

David hears Matteo laughing before he really processes what Abdi is saying. He has turned around so Abdi can't see the tears threatening to fall with how hard his body is shaking. Jonas starts next, huffing out a disbelieving breath, before submerging himself in the water to hide his glee. Carlos just looks confused.

 

“Abdi. You. You really-” David can’t get more out before he is laughing too. Of all the ways this conversation could have gone go, he never thought it would include having to explain basic biology to a person who had gotten into university. 

 

“What? I’m happy for you man! You look great! What did I say?” Abdi is stuttering, worried that he had said something horribly offensive and David would hate him. David just laughs harder.

 

It was Jonas who finally is able to speak, continuing David’s sentence for him. “Abdi, you think that it was the hormones that did that?” 

 

Carlos speaks up. “Wait, it wasn’t?”

 

Matteo and David haven’t stopped laughing. David finally looks up at Abdi, and, still laughing, asks “How would that even work?”

 

“I don’t know man! I thought, you know, the testosterone made that kind of stuff…...disappear?” As Abdi is talking, he starts to realize how dumb he sounds. This is aided by a legitimate scream from Matteo, followed by a strangled “That is not how biology works!”

 

David is shaking his head in disbelief, looking over at his boyfriend losing his mind. He really loves this dumb little group.

 

“Abdi, Carlos,” he says, waiting until him and Carlos look up, “that is not what testosterone does.” He laughs again, and needs to take a breath before he can continue, “Testosterone is why my voice is deep and I grow facial hair. It can’t just...take away what’s already there. I had surgery.” He points to the scars on his chest.    
  


“Oh, dude! I thought you had a fucking lung transplant or something!”

 

“Yeah, me too!”

 

Matteo is back to cracking up, collapsing against David. David grabs him around the waist so he won’t drown, the water doing a good job holding most of Matteo’s weight. 

 

“You guys are idiots. Let’s drop it, all that matters is that David is happy,” Jonas says, quickly adding, “and hot as fuck.”

 

David blushes but preened under the praise, his smile only growing wider as Matteo raises his hand and calls out “Agreed!”

 

They all spend the rest of the afternoon as David had hoped; trying to shove each other under the water as many times as possible. David also finally gets his wish to dunk Matteo, and laughs when his boyfriend resurfaces, shaking water out of his hair and slapping a hand to his chest.

 

“Babe, I thought you were on my side! How else am I supposed to win?” David laughs and walks through the water until he is chest to chest with Matteo, leaning in to kiss his lips, and then his cheek, before whispering “Every man for himself.” and promptly shoving Matteo under the water again. This time when Matteo comes back up, he is glaring.

 

“Okay. I hate you and we’re no longer dating.”

 

David laughs before tackling Matteo into the water with a kiss. 

 

The boys horse around in the water for hours, until the sky is dark and they were exhausted. David ias sure that he’ll wake up sore and bruised tomorrow, but at the same time, it’s worth it. He can’t have wished for a better day, all things considered. He is so glad that his friends at least made the conversation he was dreading hilarious; his friends are dumb but they supported him unconditionally. He is extremely grateful.

 

He’s thinking about this as the boys settle in to order a pizza, all of them too sleepy to pay attention to whatever movie they had put on. Matteo is warm in his arms, opting to put on the sweater that David brought for himself, claiming that he was freezing once he was dry. David knows that he just wanted to wear it, as Matteo had brought a sweatshirt for himself that David was now wearing. They’re cuddled up in the armchair, Matteo in his lap, and the rest of the boys are on the couch, all leaning against each other and borderline cuddling.

 

As he looks down at Matteo in his arms, actually sleeping now, David realizes that he no longer needs to spend his time at the bottom of the pool, holding his breath, isolating himself from the people around him. He leans down to kiss Matteo on the head, who sleepily snuggled closer in his sleep.

 

Life on the surface was much better. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im kinda running out of ideas but wanna keep writing so idk if yall would wanna?? send me prompts or something on tumblr?? my url is shhhhyoursister (same as on here) and yeah i hope yall liked it!!!!!! i had a ton of fun writing it!!!!!
> 
> again so much love to the peeps in the dod who read this and edited yall are saving my life everytime
> 
> lots of love everyone <3


End file.
